


how dare you.

by castlehwans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But not that much, Emotional Hurt, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, i think, steve's kind of a dick in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlehwans/pseuds/castlehwans
Summary: Tony's livid."How dare I? How dareyou! So righteously reprimanding me over trying to actually understand the situation so I can fix things yet you're the one so blinded by grief over Barnes that you haven't had the decency to look around and ask where the fuck our son is!’(or, Tony comes back to earth and Steve accuses him of not understanding his pain even when Tony's barely holding it together.)





	how dare you.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t really ship stony but i saw this prompt from @tonystarkismyprompt on tumblr and i had to write it 
> 
>  
> 
> **_“how dare you! you come in spouting orders and telling us to pull ourselves together knowing full well what some of us have lost?” steve spat back at a livid tony._**  
>   
> 
> **_“how dare i? how dare you! so righteously reprimanding me over trying to fix things yet you’re the one so blinded by grief over barnes that you haven’t had the decency to look around and ask where the f our son is._**  
>   
> 
> **_(Upon the Avengers’ first regrouping since the Snap, Tony and Steve are face to face for the first time since the Civil War and things don’t go too well. Steve accuses Tony of being insensitive over his loss of Bucky, while Tony is enraged that Steve is too caught up in his best friend (again) that he hasn’t realised which member of their family is missing.)_**  
>   
> 
>  
> 
> i've never written anything like this before so it's kinda outside my comfort zone but i hope it's good enough

Tony didn't know what to tell Steve when he got back to him. What could he say that wouldn’t end up in him blaming Tony and absolutely hating him? That he'd lost their son, their only child? That Peter had died right in his very arms, sobbing, begging not to go? That it was his fault that he couldn't stop that from happening? 

Of course it was. Like many things, this was his fault too. There was so much more that he could have done, _should have done_ during his fight to stop Thanos, but it didn't matter anymore. It wasn't like he could reverse time and fight the battle all over again.

Although he would if he had a choice. 

To get Peter back. 

He wished it was him, instead of Peter. But the world had always been cruel and liked to watch him suffer. 

-

Once he'd arrived back on earth he'd headed to Wakanda, where he'd been told the rest of the Avengers were, including those who went rogue. He'd asked Nebula whether she wanted to stay on earth and fight with them, but she'd said something about 'finding Thanos herself' and he'd left her to it. He didn't have much energy to push her for details.

-

He was welcomed when he arrived, though with the gloomy faces of those who had introduced themselves as the princess and the queen, who were accompanied by several guards. They looked like they must have lost someone close and Tony understood their pain. He nodded, before being escorted to a private room in a high tech facility, where he was told the other Avengers were waiting for him. Funny. He'd thought most of them wouldn't have wanted him to be there, but he figured every capable hand was needed to help undo what was essentially the apocalypse.

Still, after what he'd lost, he didn't know if he could be trusted to defend something so big as the world if he couldn't even protect Peter. He sighed.

He entered the fairly big room and was met with the sight of all the original Avengers sitting at a table. Rhodey was there too, as well as a raccoon, which was odd, but he didn’t say anything about it. As long as it knows how to fight, he thought.

He noted that Vision, Wanda, Sam, and Bucky weren't sitting at the table. His heart wrenched with guilt at the last name. 

All heads turned to him as he entered, and he suddenly felt slightly self conscious. He took a seat on one of the few empty chairs.

He started by addressing what had happened. Thanos' ultimately flawed plan, his motive, and why some people had 'turned to ash' right before their eyes. His voice cracked at the last point, but he pretended not to take notice of it. He saw some Avengers nod solemnly before Steve interrupted. 

"We know this, Tony. And even if we didn't, what would be the point in telling us? We need a solution to fix this mess, not an explanation."

Tony had to control his voice to stop it from cracking as he spoke. "I know we do, _captain_ ," he hissed the last word with as much sarcasm, as much anger as he could put into it before continuing. "but we need to understand Thanos, his weaknesses, and get to know why he did what he did, before we can form even an outline of a plan to defeat him."

Steve was burning with rage. "What is there to understand? There's nothing we need to be familiar with. All we need to know is that he's wiped out half the entire universe and left to _God knows where_ doing _who knows what._ We can't waste any time. Some of us have lost people close to us, Tony. I know you wouldn't know how that feels, because Rhodey and I are right here, but this is urgent!" he spat. "How dare you come waltzing in here talking like you know so much when you have no idea what we’ve been through? I know you fought, as did the rest of us, but what have _you_ lost?"

He heard a chorus of murmurs from the rest of the Avengers, all agreeing with Steve with the exception of Rhodey, who was looking at him with sympathy. But he didn't need their sympathy. He needed them to listen.

Tony's sorrow over Peter turned to fury. He was livid. How could Steve have just forgotten their own child? How ignorant could he be?

"How dare I? How dare _you_! So righteously reprimanding me over trying to actually understand the situation so I can fix things yet you're the one so blinded by grief over Barnes that you haven't had the decency to look around and ask where the fuck our son is!"

Steve’s eyes widened at that, and Tony revelled in his realisation. How dare he accuse him of not losing anything when he was so ignorant to the fact that his own child was missing. How dare he accuse him of not taking things seriously, of not viewing the situation as urgent when Tony only saw it as nothing but. How dare he accuse him of things he knew nothing about. 

The other avengers were silent the whole time, too deep in their own sorrow and too tired to try and pacify the arguing couple. 

Steve’s mouth opened and closed, seemingly forming words, but falling short of actually saying them. Tony sighed, anger dying down as he looked Steve straight in the eye. 

“Now, will you listen to what I have to say?”

After a few seconds of what seemed to be an agonising silence, Steve responded. 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can talk to me on my tumblr [@smilingstark](https://smilingstark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
